


Sweaters

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, OMP so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Skyfire bought them, regardless of the twin's opinions on the matter. ;)





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsGuradianSol](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HeartsGuradianSol).



Skyfire grins happily as he approaches Sunstreaker, wrapping an arm around the frontliner's neck, a privilage allowed to only he and him alone. Sunstreaker leans into the comforting weight, a relaxed expression crossing his lips in a rare occasion, that happens only when the gentle giant is around, and no one else but Sideswipe. 

"Hey whatsup, big dude?" Sideswipe matches Skyfire's grin, though his is far more cheesy.

"So what would you think about matching sweaters?" Skyfire ventures, his free servo reaching for the other one and wrapping Sunstreaker in a hug.

"No, people would like think we're dating or something."

"Well, I mean, we are dating essentially." Sideswipe falls silent, looking up at Skyfire dubiously.

"Aww c'mon, it would be fun! You like having fun!"

"You already bought the sweaters, didn't you." Sunstreaker huffs, crossing his arms.

"Yes I did and you two better wear them."

@#$%&

"Sunstreaker I don't see how this could possibly-"

"You're the one who insisted on wearing these things. I get to wear yours now." Sunstreaker insists as he dons the ridiculously huge sweater, not caring about appearance right now.

It's slagging *cold*, and Sunstreaker's actually glad for the sweater's warmth. But he's still a little mad at Skyfire for not letting him pick them out. Then again, Sunstreaker probably would have revolted if Skyfire had invited him to anyways.

"But I can barely get this on." Skyfire looks very concerned, as he can't get the sweater past his shoulder.

"Here, you dork, take it off."

"But-"

"Just do it." Skyfire raises an optic ridge but does so, handing the pretty bot the organic material.

"Look now it's a scarf." Sunstreaker says, his expression of satisfaction as he arranges the sweater just so.

Skyfire beams at him, giving Sunstreaker a lighthearted kiss on the cheek.

"Aww no fair! You get his sweater?" Sideswipe looks sparkbroken as Sunstreaker gets the most smug, little, smirk.

"You two could probably share... It certainly is large enough." Skyfire suggests with a weary smile as Sideswipe perks up and easily slips in.

"So warm..."

Skyfire nearly awww's at the sight of his two now very happy Lamborghini's snuggled up in his oversized sweater.

He picks them up and cuddles them close, enjoying their warmth as they snuggle into his embrace.


End file.
